


Looking for the Moonlight

by ohnotaziaa



Series: Before I Close My Eyes At Night [3]
Category: Sekai-ichi Hatsukoi
Genre: ? - Freeform, Fluff, M/M, but uh, i honestly still dont know how to do tags, yeahh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-29
Updated: 2018-09-29
Packaged: 2019-07-20 11:07:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16135964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohnotaziaa/pseuds/ohnotaziaa
Summary: Nothing's better than cuddling under the stars outside.





	Looking for the Moonlight

**Author's Note:**

> im actually in a depressed mode rn because i keep blasting x, but i mean. gotta provide happy shit for my baes >:(

"Stargazing?" He repeated the request aloud, as if he couldn't believe his own ears.  
  
Takano's hazel eyes only stared, sparkling like comets. It was already late at night, but neither of them had found luck sleeping for the past 30 minutes. 

"Takano-san, you must be joking. It's...what, twelve in the morning? There's no way I'm going to go and--"

 

Of course, it didn't actually matter what Ritsu had to say-- Takano was going to get him out the door regardless, and he wasn't wasting time, either. Closing the door behind him, Takano had heard the final annoyed groan of the night. He was honestly surprised that Ritsu was spending the night in the first place, especially since he was always in such a rush to leave. 

He wished for him to be able to open up again, and then from there they could spend more days like this together.

  
  
The early air was cool against Takano's skin, and he cursed himself for not bringing a jacket. Outside, the stars were bright and scattered across the sky. Limited pollution, he'd guessed. Of course, it would've been easier to do something like this from a higher elevation and when there wasn't as many clouds, but, then again, he was fine with anything, as long as it was with his lover.

  
  
Ritsu seemed to have a bad habit of squirming blatantly at awkward silence, and it was somehow adorable. Even if Takano had thought as much, though, he still felt out of place himself for not being able to clear the tense atmosphere that always seemed to get in their way.  
  
Why was it so much easier to do this 10 years ago? Was it something he was missing? Was it--  
  
"Takano-san, I said!" Ritsu waved a hand in front of him.  
  
"Ah, yeah? Sorry."  
  
"Where are we going with this? ...Should we just stop here for a second? You seem out of it, maybe you do need to sleep."  
  
He shook his head. "No, sorry. Just zoning out a little."  
  
For some reason, it stung that he was so lost at this.  
  
_Were we really in love back then?_  
  
"Is it true?" The shorter one whispered softly, his breaths sputtering in cold puffs.  
  
"Is what true?"  
  
"Oh, just that, when you wish upon a falling star, your dreams will come true, or something..."  
  
_Shooting stars..._  
  
"Mm, I've never seen one, to be honest."  
  
"Ah, there were a lot of shooting stars at night when I was overseas. I never wished on one though."  
  
"Why not?" Takano cocked his head in questioning.   
  
He hesitated to answer. "I didn't think it would come true, and I didn't want to get my hopes up."  
  
There it was; That sick feeling, that regret.  
  
_If only I had been there with you._  
  
"I'm sorry." The head editor muttered.  
  
He wondered if it would be okay to hold his hand or to kiss him, but he was scared to know this time. Without saying a word, Ritsu faced him and closed his eyes. Maybe he was just extra tired, but he read the situation and acted upon it--Takano didn't hesitate to take the chance.

His lips were only against Ritsu's for a brief second before he quickly pulled away.

 _There it is._  
  
"Ah, a shooting star."  
  
_...Maybe, if I just wish hard enough. Maybe this time..._

"Did you make a wish?" Emerald eyes were glowing with wonder. "On the comet."  
  
"It's a secret."  
  
"Ehh?"  
  
Takano raised an eyebrow at him. "Didn't you know? If you tell someone your wish, it won't come true."  
  
"Who believes in childish superstitions like that..."  
  
He frowned. "It's not childish."  
  
With an empty sigh of "whatever", Ritsu sat down on the curb. He flinched when Takano plopped down next to him and entwined their fingers, but he still didn't move away.  
  
_I hope it'll come true, my wish._  
  
"'I want to be with Ritsu forever.'" A mischievous grin.

"What?"

"My wish." Takano sighed. "I want to be with you forever."  
  
"Huuh?! Stop being so childish..." Ritsu tensed. 

But the hand clenching tighter around Takano's own was all it took to bring back his confidence. _It doesn't matter what happens from now on, as long as I'm with you._  
  
He wouldn't let go, no matter what.


End file.
